The demoness
by Riotwave
Summary: Harry potter X Elfen lied crossover. Malfoy's ambition for power takes a new course as he find a dusty old book in the attic, which apprently can enable him to summon and control a demon. But with Crab and Goyle at his aid, something MUST go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The summoning (or: the importance of swinging bats)**

Malfoy watched with pleasure as his thugs gathered the required ingredients for the charm he had in mind into the octogram, without too many times that he had to (not so) gently correct them that he needed DRAGON BLOOD wax, not WEAGON MUD wax, and "PUT THAT FILTHY THING BACK WHERE YOU FOUND IT YOU MINDLESS SLIME, IT STINKS". His plan was coming apart wonderfully, and he will let nothing ruin his mood.

Once he found this dusty old book at his father attic he was skeptic; surely, had his father had a book called "how to summon and control a demon" he would have bragged about it by now to the other death eaters, and gain his rightful place – only a step behind the dark lord. Yet once he opened it, he realized- why not? His family had so many treasures of ancient times as well as new tricks of the recent times that things might get lost… valuable things… precious things, like that book he now held in his hand.

"That is enough." He told his lackeys. "The set is on, now the show must begin." And with a grin he opened his book on page 256 and begun chanting…

Haadam se'amur lihiyot sham lo kayam

Haadam se'lo charih lihiyot sham kayam.

Mi se'pagasta balayila se'avar lo kayam

Mi se'nimcha sham eino hai.

Hasof kvar kan! Sof ha'olam!

Than Malfoy finished by crooking his fingers, which was the cue for Goyle to add 3 bat wings. So Goyle swung in 3 bats.

"You fool!" Malfoy begun to shout, but was abruptly stopped when a big explosion from the octogram knocked him unconscious.

Nana could sense Lucy again now. "Papa," she told Kurama, "She is in that direction, and upward… I'm pretty sure, no, I'm certain she is THERE." She said, and pointed at a nearby lighthouse. "Thank you, Nana" said the former research chief. "But from here and on… I need to confront her, on my own." Nana looked up at her Papa face, and was discouraged at seeing he was serious about this. "But why? Nana can help too! Nana can fight her! Nana won't let her escape this time, I –" Kurama than put a hand on No.7 mouth, hushing her. "I do not think the two of us combined can defeat her… the risk is too great. The only way to defeat her lies in surprise attack… you can not join."

Kurama crouched and hugged her. "Should I won't be back in 10 minutes… go far away where no one can find you. Find a place where you are happy." Standing again, Kurama turned and walked towards the lighthouse. "Papa," 'Nana can't be happy if you are not there' she wanted to shout but the words got stuck in her throat, among her sobs. She tried running to him, but as if sensing her approach he turned around, petrifying her with his gaze. "Do not follow me, Nana. That's an order! Our only chance is surprise, and I won't forgive you if you will put our efforts to ruin."

Hearing those words, Nana lost her standing, holding her sobs as she watched him go.

Kurama wanted to go there, to hug her once more…. But it will only make matters more painful for her.

'Goodbye, Nana…'

Lucy presence disappeared. At first, Nana mind went blank. Than she realized:' Papa won! Papa did it!' she ran with glee towards the lighthouse, to see Papa's face once more.

But Lucy did not die… all that happened is merely another one of her many personalities surfaced up, undetected but still dangerous, she glared coldly at he who was among her tormentors as his already dead body started to cool. She remembered Nana presence, and she knew she would be here soon. And indeed, she was.

All that Nana could do was stare in agony at her Papa body as Lucy advanced toward her, but as Lucy opened her mouth to release the final words Nana would ever hear on this side of life… an explosion occurred, and pink smoke was all that was left where Nana stood. Lucy watched unfazed as the wind blew the smoke away… and now it was gone.

Crab was the first one to regain his consciousness. He opened his eyes and wobbled up to a standing position and blinked around. The magical circle was gone… but in it stood a girl. But the girl was of no interest to him now; he looked around, and found him- lying where he previously stood, smoldering remains of the book he found held tightly in his hands, his master slept unconscious. Crab groaned and walked towards him, ignoring the faint sobs coming from the girl.

"-iot" mumbled Malfoy as he woke up. He waved crab away, grimacing at the sight of the now useless book, and stood up. Upon seeing the sobbing girl he smiled. "A baby demon rather than a full grown one is still better than nothing. You are at luck Goyle, I will let your incompetence pass… for this time." Seeing as he got no response, he looked around and froze, for he spotted Goyle, and he was dead. (Believe me, you DON'T want the details.).

Still unaware of his comrade death, Crab spoke. "A baby demon? All she got is weird hair."

Unfroze by his other thug dumbness, Malfoy spun around to meat Crab eyes with a glare. "But of course she is a demon, nitwit! Who else has HORNS?"

Crab didn't argue. Even if he had the brain- or the guts- to come up with an argument, he now spotted his now dead pal and his mind went blank. ("Blank" in this case is "Total shortage", as "blank" is Crab's brain usual state :P ) At any rate, Malfoy would have paid him no heed; he was now focused on his new follower, a demon preteen girl who was still sobbing at the middle of the magical circle. He put on his best smile and stepped forward to calm her down.

Nana vision was blurred with tears she didn't even try to put off. Papa was dead! Anything else is just… unimportant. Empty. Shallow. She tried to think clearly, tried to tell herself there are people nearby, tried to ask herself why Lucy hadn't killed her yet, and what Papa would have said if he saw her crying like that… and than the tears flowed back, in a big wave of woe and agony. Someone gave her a tissue. She took it mindlessly and blew her sorrow into it, than stopped.

Vision slightly clearer, she now could see what firstly she did not… she was now standing in a weird… basement? With three people around, one who was apparently dead, the other stood almost as still as a statue, and a third one, smiling calmly at her while trying not to look at the handkerchief she handed him back. Still calmly sobbing, Nana watched him silently.

Meeting her Gaze, the boy put some more effort into his smile. "I am Draco Malfoy. Welcome to my mension. "


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or elfen laid.

Please write review.

I humbly apologize for all of my misspelling in the first chapter… I'll try to do better this time.

**Chapter 2: Getting acquainted (or: Don't stick that thing there!)**

The little demoness returned his nervous smile with a questioning gaze. Finally, she spoke.

"Mansion?"

She glanced around at the room; but before Malfoy could slip a word, another question appeared.

"Why am I here… Where is Lucy?"

That left Draco speechless. Lucy….fer? She calls the grand demon in a nickname? This little crybaby excuse for a demon? Perhaps the demons are not so scary as he thought they are… for shame.

Scary or not, perhaps she can still be useful.

"I, Draco Malfoy, summoned you to the human world, hence here you are. Now that you are summoned, you are at my command and must do as I say. Do not worry, I'm not a cruel master- for those who serve me well." With those finishing words, he smiled to himself. Yes… that was very nicely put.

Nana didn't know what to think. Wasn't the world she came from also belonged to humans? Still… He saved her from Lucy. She knew, should she meet her again, she would kill her… or, more likely, die in the attempt. Papa would not want that. Papa told her to go somewhere far away and be happy. Well, this place could be far enough… But can she be happy? Without Papa it was all pointless. Still, Papa told Nana to be happy, so she must at least try.

So instead of picking the nearest sharp object and do herself for good, she suppressed her tears.

"…So… What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you can start by reviving HIM" he nodded towards the dead shape that lay a few feet away from her "and than… well just return him and I'll think of what to do next."

Nana stood up, brushed the dust off her shirt, and went too the sprawling person.

She crouched near him and checked his pulse.

"He is dead." She said.

"I know that." Malfoy replied, already with a hint of impatience. "Return him already."

"But… I can't heal the dead! What do you think I am?"

"A demon. Seriously, you can't heal him? What useless imp you are! At least try before you tell me you can't."

He really did seem worried about the dead man. And he was right; she is useless. With a sigh, Nana readied her vectors. He was already dead wasn't he? It's not like she can damage him anymore.

Nana sent her vectors inside the corpse, fixing the place of bones and muscles. She did a thoughtful and deep work and even did the embarrassing parts of the body (she hoped her face wasn't as red as she felt they are). Finally the corpse returned to a human (an ape, actually) shape, and she sighed again, this time in relief.

"Ok…. Now one last thing…" she concentrated, and sent her vectors to massage both the heart and the brain. But alas, there can be no life without a soul.

Malfoy watched carefully as Goyle bones moved inside his skin to their original place. He really hoped she could do it, he really did; after all, he did not want to tell Goyle parents about their son faith and his role in it. So he watched as Nana moved the body organs to the right place (At which he tough 'I could have done that with magic… probably… wait, did she remember to mend the bones?') and also as she made his pulse return… and…

"That's it?"

"Umm, it's all I can do…"

"Even I can do better… Oh well, at least I have an idea."

Malfoy grinned. Oh yes, a plan worthy for the genius that he was. Besides, no ones ever gonna notice the difference.

Draco left his old, dead, and new companions at the basement and went to his father's library. He took a piece of parchment out of his pocket, and wrote the word "zombies" on it. He than folded it to a paper plane, and sent it flying. Before the paper could finish his flight, Malfoy pointed his wand at it and shouted "Retrivium boox la'rum!". A blue ray jumped from his wand and struck the plane.

The plane froze in midair, and than it fell; not as a plane, but as 3 little paper people. As soon as they touched the ground, they rushed about in the room, and Malfoy watched as his fake servants pilled up books in front of him. Finally, he called back the spell.

"Well, the books aren't going to read themselves." He thought, and randomly picked a book from the pile.

Nana sat quietly in the basement near the two thugs. The shock had helped her calm the tears, but now the boredom brought the memory back. To distract herself, she tried to start a conversation.

"So… you haven't told me your name yet."

Crab looked at her, dumbness oozing from him like toxic waste out of a nuclear planet.

Nana tried again.

"I'm Nana. Who are you?"

This time, she got an answer.

"Are you talking to me?"

"…What do you think?"

"I don't see anybody else here, so you must be talking to me."

"Yes, I am."

--Higurashis- err, cicadas chirping--

"So…. Who are you?"

"I am crab."

"…Funny, I don't see any pincers…"

Crab didn't get the joke.

Nana tried a different approach.

"So… This guy was your friend?"

"Uh…. I guess so…"

"A teammate than?"

"Yeah… That too."

"You probably did a lot of interesting things together."

"Oh yeah, we had fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, once we met this wimp…"

"And?"

"And we beat him to a pulp."

"Oh…"

"And another time, there was this annoying redhead…"

"Yes…?"

"And we beat him to a pulp."

Nana sighed.

"Oh, and there was this girl…."

"…?"

"We beat her to a pulp."

"…"

"And also there was this kid…"

"Did you beat him to a pulp?"

Crab looked at her astonished.

"How did you know?"

Nana Sighed again. Perhaps she should explain this dimwit about other aspects of life.

Draco stood in front of his father locked cabin, breathed deeply and pointed his wand at the lock.

"Don't stick that thing there." Said Lucius Malfoy.

Draco froze.

"Oh, hi father… I heard you are in azkaban…"

"You heard wrong. I came when the silent alarm on my library got on. What do you think you are doing?"

Draco thought fast. It would be nice to tell his father everything and let HIM deal with that… but it was his problem after all, no? He was a grown man now.

So he gathered his courage, spun around and met his father eyes with an even gaze.

"That is none of your business."

Lucious's frown deepened.

"This is not the time to be rebellious… What have you done?"

Draco inhaled deeply.

"None of your business."

"You entering my private library is not my business?" Lucious raised his voice. "You opening my cabin is not my interest?"

"Shut up!" Draco snapped. "I am sick of you always telling me what to do! I'm sick of you setting the course of my life!"

Nana heard shouts from upstairs. She abandoned her fruitless attempts to tell Crab how fun it will be NOT to beat things up (to a pulp) and talk with people instead, and, still remembering Draco instructions, snack up the stairs.

"You can't do that. Malfoy say we stay, so we stay."

Nana had enough. The other part of her personality surfaced up.

"Should you try to stop me… I'll beat you to a pulp."

Crab took a threatening step towards her.

Nana looked at Crab's remains.

"Papa… forgive me Papa… I…"

She began to cry.

Draco was sulking. He couldn't keep the truth from his father for long. But his father was both angry and skeptic. He said that summoned demons want your soul in return to the service they offer, and its quite obvious that Draco still had his. Draco tried to argue that Goyle lost his soul, but Lucious said that in this case, Goyle would have been given a chance to issue his orders before he died. And should a demon, even a baby a demon, wish to return a soul from the abyss, he could do it easily- provided that he got other souls for it of course.

Horns or not, said Lucious, that girl is not a demon.

And when he reached the basement and heard the sobbing beyond the door, he was even more certain. Demons don't sob, they throw tantrums he said.

And than he opened the door.

Dear readers, I wish you could have seen his face… :P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Elfen Lied or seiken densetsu 3.

If you liked my story, please review it or add to favorites. It gives me fuel you see, for the next chapter.

I humbly apologize for not being native to the English language, and for the misspellings that will follow it.

Ok, now that that's out of the way, let's get started…

**Chapter 3: Let's roll! (Or: Even I don't know yet what will it be about :P)**

Upon seeing that she is no longer alone in the murder scene, Nana forced herself to stop sobbing and turned to face the arrivers with heavy heart. Heavy heart, yet determined spirit.

She bowed her head to Draco and the newcomer, and while staring hard into the floor she spoke, and this is what she said;

"I killed him… I murdered him. I will accept any punishment, any task you will give me to atone for it. I am sorry- I deserve any punishment you can think of."

For a moment or so she just stood there, bowing, until finally the elder person spoke.

"Raise your head, child. Let me take a look at you."

She slowly stood up- a bit nervous, but curious as well.

The tall men steadily approached her. She knew the look in his eyes. It was the same look that the people back at the lab had when they laid their eyes on her. She shivered, 'not those days again… but papa said that bad girls are to be punished...'

'To hell with papa, he is not here to protect us from that man.'

'You…? You are still around?... Leave me alone already; I don't like you.'

'Fufufufu… Papa isn't here to protect you from me… you know what must follow.'

'No!'

'Let's kill them and be happy…'

'Get lost!'

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when Draco pushed her, facing the other man.

"Crab and Goyle ware MY friends; I will decide her punishment. You can go now."

The man smirked.

"It was your _incompetence_ that killed them. Letting Goyle perform a high level summon and leaving Crab alone in the room with a demon, without even the slightest means of restraints on said demon? Apologizing for _your_ mistakes to their parents is going to be hard."

Draco leered at him.

The man leered back.

"I happen to know a way to solve this matter. The dead can not be returned, but I know how to make it seem as if they ware never been killed.

…But seeing how you are _adult_ now, I trust you have your own idea how to-"

"Get to the point."

The man leered. Draco leered back.

"Give me the demoness, and you can see the matter with Crab and Goyle as solved. Fail to do so, and I will make sure their perents know what happened to their sons… and why."

Draco frowned. The man grinned.

The elder than produced a booklet titled "The seiken densetsu guide to the enchanter; how to summon spirits into inanimate objects."

"So, shall I start?"

"I refuse."

That shook the taller man out of his confidance.

"Excuse me?..."

"I refuse. You can not have her. I won't be blackmailed by _you_."

"I don't think you understand your current situation-"

"Oh, I understand it plainly. You threaten to outcast me out of the death eaters, making me flee from those who once I saw as allies, not able to return to the lawful world due to my strong connection to you and due to the evidence that will be "found" against me. A world full of enemies, with only a baby demon to rely on. Will you really do it to me, your flash and blood? Your only son? I don't think so. But it does not matter either way; I'm trough with this house. Come impling; don't pay attention to this old man." And with this, Draco turned to the stairs. His father frowned and reached inside his cloak… and was punched by Nana. Hard. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Draco looked back. "Are you coming, impling?"

Nana nodded, and without giving another glance to the fainted man, she followed Draco up the stairs… trough the main hall… outside the mansion… and into the big world.

Few seconds later, Draco returned to take some of his savings and a broomstick.

"…Can you fly, Impling?"

**End of chapter 3**

Another chapter ended… the plot of this chapter was mainly HP themed, I know, but I made up for it by writing the entire chapter out of Nana point of view.

Sorry if I was a bit ooc. You need to expect it when reading fanfics :P

If you want a 4th chapter, **review**.


	4. Chapter 4

Legal mambo jambo:

I do not own "elfen lied" the series or any of it characters. I do not own Nana, sadly. I do not own the diclonious idea, nor the "elfen lied" mange and anima storyline. From this point forward, I'm overdoing it.

And I do not own Harry potter either. Well, I have a book or two at home, but that doesn't count, now does it? : P

**Chapter 4: Insert title here.**

…And so he found himself flying in the cloudless night, with the Impling close behind him. She didn't have trouble keeping up even with this newest model of a broomstick, but she couldn't go as high as he could hope… In this kind of night it wouldn't have mattered, but he dreaded the thought of doing a large detour each time he came to some rotten village- those seem to pop out of nowhere!- he wanted to go fast, and he wanted to go straight. Draco decided to buy herself a matching broomstick so she could keep up. Curse the girl for her incompetence! Curse Crab deaf ear- or was it Goyle? He already forgot –now he was stuck with this toddler of a demon… seriously, the fact that she could put up with his speed was a miracle. He didn't even think normal demons could move that fast. If SHE can move so fast- and seemingly quite at ease- how fast can real demons move?

He shuddered at the thought. And shuddered again for the cold. Maybe they should call it a day… yes, it's been enough.

**

Malfoy closed on a nearby stone ring and landed there. "We shall call it a day." He said. "You may rest, but be ready to come at my side when I summon you."

"…ok…" said nana, but malfoy was no longer paying attention to her. Instead he fiddled with this weird stick of his, and than out of nowhere a cottage appeared. It smelled of cats.

"You may enter Impling; I guess demons, which live in the fires of hell, would be less resistant to a cold. But hear this: you may not enter my room without my call, and you should only sleep on the couch at the living room."

Nana blinked 'this "impling" stuff is not right…' "My name is Nana." She said out loud.

Draco spun at the doorstep. "You said something?"

Nana inhaled.

"My name is 'Nana'. That is my name; people should be referred to by their names. Call me Nana."

Draco frowned.

"What kind of a name is 'Nana'? Even for a normal girl it's unfitting- more a cat's name if you ask me. BUT, a name you should have and a name indeed you shall have; you shall be called 'Malumi'."

"Malumi?" Nana asked, confused. "The only name fitting for Nana is the name Papa gave her. If Papa thinks that this name fits Nana than it fits. Papa is very smart."

"'Malum' means 'Evil' in Latin." Answered Malfoy. "The name 'Nana' might be fitting to well for you, but perhaps a different name will change you. Names have Power, and besides- I'm not going to be seen around a demon that goes by the name 'Nana'. You being a little girl is bad enough."

"Evil!? There is no way I'm gonna be called that! My name is Nana, and if you call me 'Naluni' or whatever, I'll reap your head off!" as soon the words left her mouth, nana wish they hadn't only bed girls make such treats –Evil girls; perhaps that name does affect her? Nana didn't want that.

**

_When Draco took his StarGrazer 3.1 to the front lawn, he noticed a slightly puzzled look on the Impling face._

_He smiled. "I expect there are no broomsticks where you come from, eh?" than after a thought he adds "Than again… I don't think there is any grass or sky in there either…"_

_Before Malfoy could indulge himself further into this matter, the Impling spoke._

_"I know of grass and skies and brooms, but why to bring one along? Are we going to travel around and clean people houses for a living?"_

_"To fly on, of course. I guess you would not need broomsticks for that, but how come you know what sky and grass are? I don't recon there are any in hell."_

_"Fly? On a broomstick? You mean, like a witch in some cartoon?" at this point she paused, as if she forgot something important, and than… "What do you mean, 'hell'?"_

_"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?! You are a demon, right? You got horns after all. Don't you live in hell?"_

_"I have never seen hell… …perhaps you mean THAT place…"_

_"THAT place?"_

_"Its underground, it got chains and stuff… I never liked that place, but that were my kind was, and that's where papa was…Than this and that happened, and the big boss wanted me dead, so papa helped me escape…"_

_"Yes, that sounds like hell. But why at first you said you don't know this place?"_

_"I always thought that hell is like, a hot place with fire and caves… but it was so cold, and only metal everywhere you looked and-"_

_"I understand. You been in the human world and there you heard that hell was fire, right? Heh. Some versions say its freezing cold, tough I never heard one about metal…"_

_The Impling stood silent for a bit._

_"I think you are getting something very wrong, but first tell me, are you really going to fly on that?"_

_**_

On the next day, while Nana was checking her bandages, Draco asked her about that time.

"You said I got something Wrong, Malumi. What did you mean?"

"I'm not Malumi, I'm Nana. And I'm not a demon either. I'm a diclonii."

"Don't be foolish, Impling. Diclonii? What does that means?"

"It means your summon went wrong and that Nana is not at your commend. So if you still won't call me Nana, I will have to leave. I can't be happy without the name Papa gave me."

"?..."

"I'm sorry, but Papa told me-"

"Yeah yeah, I got the picture. Before you go to wherever the wind takes you, tell me what by the black serpent is a 'diclonii'. I hope it is not too much to ask… Nana."

Nana took a deep breath. "Hmm… where to begin…"


	5. Chapter 5

After a long wait- my wait, for your replies (*cough*) the fifth chapter is here! Apologies for any misspelling you will see, and even more apologies for my broken English. And last, but not least, apologies for all nana fans out there for the terrible work I done with her in the past 4 chapters.

Also, apologies for chapter 4. When I read it now - face palm.

And now the disclaimer, will I really get sued without it? Who knows? I do not want to find out.

I do not own elfin lied trademark or Harry potter trade mark. This is a work of fiction; any connection to real people or organizations is unintentional. You are free to post links to this work in your sites and tell your friends about it, and even make fan work about this fan work 

**Chapter 5: When two worlds collide (Or: a big title for a small chapter.)**

_"Yes," Said Malfoy, "I really AM going to fly on that."_

_Nana didn't know what to say. Has this person gone mental? It was probably her fault, for what she did to his friends…_

_Malfoy grinned. "Watch, Impling. We wizards are closer to god than any other living creature."_

_Nana gaped as she watched the broom floating slowly to a belt height._

_Without further ado, Malfoy has climbed on the broom and than- _

_'He is flying! He really is! Perhaps I am the one who gone mental? No… perhaps he really can do magic? But kouta* said that magic… than kouta was wrong?'_

_"Hey Impling! Close your mouth, something might fly in!" Malfoy laughed._

_Nana closed her mouth. Something might fly in. ** 'he is mocking me, is he… well, now I will make HIM gawp.'_

_Nana quickly used her vectors and she was at Malfoy level before his eyes even realized she wasn't on the ground anymore. She pushed him of the broom, and as they both fall she took the broom to the plunge and caught Malfoy with one of her fake arms before he reached the ground.***_

_Malfoy blinked. "What the…?"_

______

_*nana watched TV at maple inn. Sooner or later, she learned about 'magic' she thought it was cool, and wondered why no one ever uses it. Than kouta told her magic is not real. This was not in the anima. Nor in the manga. It was just my own imagination. I just didn't want to start a flashback in a flashback, dawg._

_**I do not own Tiffany Aching either_

_***why the arm didn't fall of? Actually it did loosen up a bit…but Malfoy didn't notice._

________

"Begin at the beginning." Said Malfoy.

"Well once in the land I came from, there was a girl who was born with horns. When she was... I think 8… she started going around and killing a lot of people… umm no that's no good."

Malfoy smiled. It should be interesting. But…

"Your land," he asked "is it like this land?"

"The sky is blue and the grass is green, if that's what you meant… but there is no magic in my world. At least I never heard of real wizards."

Malfoy sighed. 'Didn't I tell her we rarely let those primates notice us? And when they do, we make sure to erase all evidence… perhaps we even live in the same world..."

Malfoy was about to give voice to his thoughts, But Malumi- Nana- Already began to give voice to hers, so he put the thought in a mental box to be opened at a better time.

"Since Nana remembers herself, Nana has lived in a metal dungeon where she was chained to a wall and… "Nana bit her tongue and continued "There is where I met Papa. He was the smartest and the kindest of ALL the people in the entire universe, and he told me-"

"I'm sorry; I think I'm starting to get the wrong impression. You met your father in the dungeon?"

Nana looked at him. "Oh right… 'Papa' means father. He was like a father to me, but he wasn't my real father."

"Than what about your Pe-"

"ANYWAY" Said nana, which didn't seem as if she wanted to delve into her family matters anymore than she already had, "Papa told me that I'm a Diclonii, and that my kind might one day overthrow the human race.

We Diclonii have invisible hand-like tentacles called 'vectors'. Any man touched by a Diclonii arms will produce Diclonii childrens. Any Diclonii has a voice in her mind telling her to kill humans. If left to themselves, Diclonii children will kill their human parents at the age of 3. Oh, and we have horns."

Nana looked at him. Suddenly Malfoy remembered something.

"Nana," he said, with an edge of panic in his voice, "That time with the broom… you didn't…"

Nana stared at him. "Umm, it only works with our other hands…"

______

_Realizing she was holding a man, Nana blushed and let go of Malfoy's body._

_"Ouch…"_

_Nana gave Malfoy the broom. "Can you teach me how to fly on this?"_

_"Why? You seem rather able on your own… "_

_'Able? What does he mean?'_

_Nana helped Malfoy up._

_"So how does this work, exactly?"_

_Malfoy stared at her as if she has fallen from the moon._

_"What do you mean how? It's magic. It's beyond words."_

_"I meant, how do you use magic?"_

_"I wave my wand and say the correct magical word, depend on the effects I want to create."_

_'I don't see any wand… the broom, perhaps?' "What wand?"_

_"This wand" he said, and produced a stick out of his robes._

_'Wow, it's really like I'm in a movie…'_

_"Can you teach me?"_

_"You? Doing magic? Hah! But, if you be good, impling, I might consider buying you a wand when we get to the city."_

_"What are we waiting for, than? Let's go!"_

_________

Draco thought a little about his situation. Either Nana really wasn't a demon, or perhaps she was playing a trick on him… No, something as pathetic as THIS girl would never be able to fool HIM. So she must be saying the truth.

She is not a demon… which means she isn't after his soul, and- wait a minute…

"So you don't eat people souls, than?"

Nana looked at him as if he just suggested she kill puppies as a hobby.

"Oh forget about it."

That would mean 'no' than. But she is powerful, and dangerous, and probably only a few wizards heard about such a creature, so they won't know how to counter her… she would be a useful ally. I should wait about telling her about the possibility that our worlds are one.

Instead, I will gain her trust.

"All right, bedtime. Tomorrow we will go to the city and get you a magic wand."

Nana smiled.

______

That's all folks. For now, I mean. You want more, review. You see a plot hole, review. You see engrish, review. You liked it, review. You hated it, review. In short-

**Review.** Please?


	6. Chapter 6

Long time no see folks! Let's get it on! But before that-

Disclaimer:

I do not own elfin lied. I do not own harry potter.

Done. Now for the main event:

**Chapter 6: Diclonii+ Magi= Diclomagii**

Nana was lying awake in her bed (After yesterday, Malfoy seemed to be much nicer to her) daydreaming about tomorrow.

"I will be able to do magic! Will I also wear those tattered clothes witches always wear?"

An image of her in a classic witch outfit came to her mind. She pondered at it a bit, but she couldn't say weather she liked it or not.

/wake up/

"What?"

/Sssh! It's me! Wake up! /

'What, again? I'm not gonna kill him. Let me sleep.'

/It's not that. We have company. /

Nana opened her eyes. The room was so dark that she couldn't tell they ware open.

/quietly now…/

Nana was slowly edging her way trough the room to the window. The scenery outside was dimly lit by the stars- there was no moon this night. There ware… shapes… outside…

Nana felt her heart starting to race. She was wondering how come the things outside didn't hear it.

/Pathetic. You are the most dangerous monster around. Trust me. /

'How do you know? There are so many! Eep, I think that one saw me!'

/He saw nothing. Now listen to me, and we should be fine…/

(Yes I was hearing horror music while writhing this. How did you guess?)

Malfoy was flying high, enjoying his freedom. He could see trees, and rivers and even the clouds ware far beneath him…

…a passing cloud obscured the view for a second, and than everything was a barren waste.

Surprised, Malfoy went down to check. He was vaguely aware that this was stupid and he should go back and leave but when he tried to go back, he discovered he forgot where back was.

Malfoy decided to check direction by the sun. Problem was, the sun was right above him. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have left in the middle of the night…' he thought.

'But… I never left…'

Malfoy stared up at the sun. He blinked and opened his eyes.

Soft pillow beneath his head and wooden ceiling before his eyes, Malfoy now realized what you already know.

He got up, flustered at himself for having such a lousy dream and went to the window to enjoy a bit of sun.

'Stupid dream… why should it bother me? Pfft.'

Malfoy smiled to himself as he enjoyed the view of clear sky, a blazing sun, solid forest and slain satyrs.

Wait, what?

"Naanaaaaa!!!"

"Yes?"

Malfoy spun around in haste.

…what he wanted to say died on his tongue at the sight of the blood soaked diclonii.

"…Yes?"

Realizing that he was dumbstruck, Malfoy forced himself to recover.

He wanted to scold her for killing the satyrs, but right now he was having second thoughts.

"You can not go into a wizard village in such a moogle outfit." he drew his wand from his night robe "Illusio!"

Nana was now standing in front of him in a classic witch outfit.

She was blushing.

"Eeep! Ecchi!"

"Calm down, it's only an illusion. I didn't really change your clothes. Seesh. When we are the village, you will also be able to choose yourself some real clothes- I'm not gonna magic you each time we go outside."

Nana's face brightened up.

"We are going now?"

"Yes. Let me just change."

Nana gleefully tattered towards the door.

"Oh, and Nana…"

"…?"

"Next time, don't act on your own. Those satyrs disappearance will be noticed, and their death will be written down. We can't draw attention to ourselves right now."

"Satyrs… those monsters, you mean?"

Malfoy sighed. "Wait outside the door impl- Nana, and I'll explain about the position of monsters in this world."

***fast forward, since you probably can't wait. ***

"We have arrived."

Malfoy's words shook nana out of her amazed gaze at the surroundings, and she fixed it instead on the mysterious abode that Malfoy had them stop by.

"Shabby, I know. But it is the only one around for miles. Get in, we haven't got all day."

Nana didn't really hear him. She was busy imagining herself turning stones to flowers and talking with fairies.

"Come on!" exclaimed Malfoy and pulled nana in by the hand.

Nana stumbled forward and into the shop.

'So many shelves… as if they are staring at me…' thought nana while Malfoy exchanged a few words with the woman behind the counter.

'Wait… they really Are staring at me!'

/Don't worry they are just selves. /

"Excuse me?"

"Eek!" screamed nana before she could stop herself. The shop owner was standing in front of her, clearly perplexed, and Malfoy was still by the counter, his palm in his face.

"Ummm… sorry, I didn't want to startle you like that; I was just lost in thought. What did you want to ask me?"

The merchant blinked and regained her composure. "Just come with me. We will find you a new wand."

"Next time you should keep watch on your wand, I'm not gonna be generous every time you fuck up." Said Malfoy.

"Wha- /t did you want him to say? That you are a diclonii who can go mad every second and he is buying you a wand as a pacifier? / -y do you think I will lose it again? It's not my fault that… /you sneaked into my room at night and broke my wand because you ware jealous of my ability at magic/ …you sneaked into my room at night and broke my wand." / -Because you ware- / 'shut up.'

"I was only testing if it was as flexible as you bragged it was. Turned up you lied."

/shut up. /

"- "

The clerk coughed.

"This way please."

Nana followed her to a corridor full of shelves. The clerk stopped by one of them, seemingly at random, and took a box out. She opened the box and pushed the wand in it into Nana's hands.

"Try it."

"…Huh?"

"Just give it a swiss" said Malfoy.

"…Okay… like this?"

Nana flailed her arm. It fell off.

Malfoy blinked, the shop owner gawped.

Nana blushed and reattached her arm. She than waved the wand for a bit and some white sparks jazzed from its tip.

(Must… not… make… dirty… joke…)

Nana smiled.

"See that Malfoy? I can do- I mean, it seems to be working…" Malfoy placed his finger next to his mouth, and Nana caught the message and stopped talking. Oddly enough, the clerk didn't notice. All she did was to take the wand that nana has tried and replace it with another. When Nana touched it, it glowed red. The clerk quickly replaced it. When the wand reached Nana's hand it glowered at even stronger red. As the clerk took it, the boxes in the selves close to Nana turned to dust, reveling red glowing wands inside, and the air in the store became… heavy.

/What is going on… wait why am I here? And if I am here, than it means… /

Nana2 flailed her vectors trough the rest of the boxes in the store. She then glared around until she found a wand that was glowing in purple. She smiled, pointed at it and said "I will have that one."

"What…" the clerk started but than stopped talking as Nana2 touched her heart. She tried to talk again, but every time she opened her mouth, Nana2 hushed her. Than she gave up and practically run to bring the purple wand.

Than Nana2 turned to look at Malfoy as if just remembering he was there. Malfoy gulped.

"…make yourself useful and clear this mess."

"…"

"Don't tempt me."

Malfoy raised his wand. "Repairo!" all the boxes turned whole again.

"Don't forget to erase this girl memory."

/Stop it! Draco, don't listen to her she is evil! /

Malfoy raised a brow. "I would have done that even without you telling me to."

/This is my body! Leave! GO AWAY/

"And never come back!"

Only than nana realized she was shouting.

Draco glared at her for a second, and shoved the wand to her hand.

"Here, this is yours."

"Draco I am-"

"Normal again, I noticed." He gave her a sack of coins. "Get yourself some normal clothes; we will talk about it later."

Nana gulped, and they left the store, leaving an unconscious clerk behind.

***End of chapter***

I'm not gonna write about how nana chose her robes. Well, unless someone asks me.

Anyway, you already know what comes: **reviews**, I love them. Till next time, bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Long time no see, friends. If I still can call you that after I've been away for so long. Anyway a few notes before we get started:

First, the plot so far: Malfoy found a weird book and tried to summon a demon. The spell went wrong, and he ended up summoning Nana, and his two thugs died. Draco and Nana now travel together and last chapter she got herself some nice outfit and even a magic wand.

Second, there was an increase in this story popularity as of late, which I find surprising- I did not upload chapters, and both hp and el are cooling issues. If it was touhou I would understand…

Third, my English got worse due to lack of practice. When I reread my story, to remind myself where I ware, I was so overwhelmed by my lack of skill that I wanted just to drop it and start a less emberessing story.

But of course, how can I call myself an author if I do that?

So…

**Fourth chapter**

Oh wait.

All rights reserved… blah blah blah… j.… blah blah… so on so on…blah blah blah… I do not own etc

Now, where was i? oh yes.

**Fourth Chapter**

No wait

**Seventh chapter: Melfunctioning love potion, or: why it isn't advisable to hear touhou music while writing a fanfic.**

Lets get it on!

*Boom!*

Malfoy sighed.

Its been a week since he got Nana the wand. He stopped counting how many stones Nana had 'enchanted', that is, blown into pieces. The girl had no talent! Well, at least she still got the vectors…

"look, look! I finally did it!"

Malfoy looked. The shattered stone had leafs. And this after they practiced the charm that turned a stone into a flower for a whole week.

"Close enough" he mumbled, and resumed to browsing his old notebooks and school books. His annoying father has blocked his MagiCredit, and he needed a job. The situation looked tricky at first, and he wandered weather he should find a job- which considering the delicate situation he was in, was a bad idea; or he should send nana to work. But the girl only forte was her vectors, and he is not going to reveal That, at least not until the time is right. Finally, he figured he could make potions, and nana could go into town and sell them. It would suffice to survive for now, but soon he will find a better way to make money, for money is power. The only problem was, that is what They would expect him to do, and they will be out looking for homemade elixirs. But that was the best option he could come up with.

Nana pointed her wand at another pebble. "Bloomselio!" she exclaimed, and she felt the familiar surge of energy rushing from her heart trough her veins to the tip of the wand. She tried to hold that power in, as she did last time- malfoy said there is never 'too much power' but he was wrong, this time the stone did not explode but marely turned into a pile of leaves. Perhaps if she suppressed enough of her power, she could manage delicate spells like this.

Well since she figured why she didn't succeed till now, she thought to tell Draco about the source of problem.

"Nana did it! Nana knows whats wrong!"

Malfoy mumbled something and continued reading.

Disappointed at the lack of reaction, Nana let her hands drop (no, not in THAT way; she just didn't held them exitengly).

"…What are you reading there?"

Malfoy lifted his eyes from 'Elixirs of the nether regions' and looked at her. "Where is the flower than?"

Well, there was no flower but…

…

Oh look, a boulder!

"Bloomselio!"

Was a boulder!

Malfoy gazed at the flower, expressionless.

"What…"

"Nana is too strong, so stone-chan couldn't take it and exploded. But boulder-san could take it."

Malfoy frowned.

"Don't you listen to what you are told? You can not fail because you are too powerfull."

"But…" Started Nana, in an attempt to explain her conclusions.

"No buts! Do you think your naive observations can rival a scholar hard earned knowledge?" he interrupted.

"But!..." Nana tried again only to be silenced by malfoy raising palm (not on her mouth, just as a sign of 'stop')

"You won't leave me unless I hear your story, will you? Fine- " he said and pulled out a book of biogeology "page 356. the father spell of bloomselio. If you really think you have too much strength," he said with a smirk, "you could turn a pebble into a tree." He handed the book to Nana. "Now take leave, I have matters to think about."

Nana took the book and stared at it as Draco resumed to his own book. She heard a giggle in her head. /he is getting too bold. Give him a lesson or two~/

Nana nodded. 'I'll teach him just how powerful I am.'

/Good, good, you are starting to understand…/

'By turning a pebble into a tree.'

/Yes, by turning a pe…/

/ …do you ENJOY being a pet to humans?/

"ssh! I can't read!"

"That's what I should be saying." Frowned Draco.

As Malfoy started to read the 8th chapter, "ashes to dust; dust to bones", he noticed the ground trembling.

'an earthquake?'

He raised his head from the book. In front of him stood a giant tree that most certainly wasn't there before.

"Nana finally did it! Look, look!" cried Nana. She pointed her wand at a rock and started mumbling the origin soil to forest enchantment. The ground trembled again as the stone took roots and started growing while turning green and brown, an apple tree.

He could tell because of the apples.

One of the apples gently left the tree and floated in front of him.

"Trai demm, dey are delicus" Said Nana, already eating one.

'So I'll get vector infection? Ha, fancy that.' "I think I'll pass the offer, thanks" he said as he watched another stone get woodified, an orange tree this time.

'such strength… such power!' he thought, and than he remembered one of the classes in magical history. Last year, he learned that humans too, once had problem in of power beyond their handling abilities. And than a clever wizard 'Wandel woodpacker' invented the wand so wizards could focus their power. He should not have forgotten this piece of knowledge, now he made himself look dumb.

He sighed. He lost this one, but to preserve his dignity he should at least show that he is not a sore loser.

As his attention returned to the real world, he found himself in a middle of a forest that was not there before.

"you can stop now" he said wearily. "you ware right, don't need to rub it in my face."

"I'm not rubbing it, turning stones into trees is fun! You should try it too! Oh-"

"See? You ARE rubbing it."

Nana stopped her greenifying activity and stared at her feet. "I didn't mean too… and I still can't turn them into flowers…"

"Argh, stop apologizing all the time! You are my sidekick, be proud! Besides, It was foolish of me to mock you before seeing your actual power."

"you tell Nana to be proud, but my magic is still crude…"

Malfoy smiled. "your wand can not handle your surge. A order-made wand will be able to give you better control on your power."

"So, back to that shop?" Nana asked.

"No. this shop does not specialize in making wands. I know who could make one for you."

"Really? Who?"

"Ollivander. He is currently staying with few of my former friends. We are going to pay them a visit."

Malfoy nodded to himself and smiled as he imagined the look on their eyes.

"But first, let me teach you some USEFULL spells."

*******************************************8

End of the 7th chapter. See you next year~ or the year after ^^


End file.
